1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of reforming the surface of a plastic article to provide a leather-like touch to the plastic article surface, and a plastic arrangement obtained thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of surface reforming methods for plastic articles have been hitherto proposed and put into practical use. One of these methods is coating the surface of a plastic article with a one-liquid type paint whose base resin is acrylic lacquer or chlorinated polyolefine resin, or with a two-liquid type urethane paint whose base resin is acrylic polyol resin. Another is sticking a vinyl chloride skin material on the adhesive-coated surface of a plastic article upon pressing.
However, the former coating method unavoidably provides a hard coating film on the surface of the plastic article because of using the hard base resin, thereby making impossible to realize a soft touch of the plastic article surface. Otherwise, the latter skin material sticking method requires a high precision in sticking operation thereby lowering yield in production and therefore raising production cost.